Observación
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Si no saben que estas ahí, no tienes derecho de quejarte de lo que hacen. Así que, acéptalo y no culpes a nadie ya que ninguno tiene la culpa, ni tú.


Ever After High no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Las clases acabaron y con el mayor cuidado posible de no caerse o chocar con algo, o alguien, corrió fuera de la escuela y caminó por los jardines, mirando cuidadosamente por cada pequeño recoveco, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera ahí o lo siguiera. Cuando llegó se acercó con cautela, escondiéndose entre un grueso tronco y un arbusto que no había sido podado y estaba más alborotado que el resto.

Había salido corriendo y dejado a Dexter, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a sus extrañas huidas sin decir nada. Esperaba que el príncipe le disculpara y le contara el resto de la historia después, le había enganchado, pero lo que haría en ese momento era más importante y, con certeza, Humphrey no iba a perdérselo.

Dirigió la vista a su reloj de mano y después al frente, no debería tardar. Y como todos los días, a las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo a pintarse de rojos y naranjas, en el auditorio de la escuela, Duchess se presentaba para practicar su ballet. Humphrey observó los movimientos de la bailarina a través del gran ventanal que separaba el auditorio con los jardines.

La joven arrojó una toalla blanca que cargaba a la parte superior del auditorio. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta alta y carecía de accesorios. En lugar de su despampanante vestido, vestía un _leotardo_ morado, estaba sin sus características mallas y zapatos, solo unas zapatillas de ballet. Ignorante de que era observada comenzó a realizar estiramientos, para calentar adecuadamente.

Había quedado prendado de la habilidad de Duchess en el baile desde que la gravó para ayudarla en su clase de música, oculto gracias a la naturaleza Humphrey observaba cada movimiento de la chica. Cuando la encontró, por error, practicando un día, se le volvió un mal habito espiarla todos los días. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no lo podía evitar.

Duchess terminó el calentamiento y comenzó con simples pasos de baile, con gesto imperturbable, se colocó en la punta de sus pies. Podrían llamarlo loco, pero Humphrey podía jurar que los pasos de Duchess en el auditorio en ese momento eran diferentes a los que hacía normalmente frente a todos. No se veían engreídos, altaneros ni mucho menos pretendía molestar a alguien. Eran finos, delicados pero sobretodo, emotivos; cada paso era como si Duchess dijera algo. Un mensaje que, por desgracia, Humphrey aún era incapaz de descifrar.

La joven duraba horas ahí, a veces hasta cuatro, otras simplemente dos. Humphrey pasaba el mismo tiempo contemplándola y haciéndole compañía discretamente. Cada movimiento le parecía perfecto, cada salto lo hacía contener la respiración y toda esa bella danza hacía que su corazón latiera frenético. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que si seguía así se enamoraría de Duchess, la impetuosa e imponente bailarina, pero la ignoraba y seguía observando a la joven.

Cuando Duchess se detuvo, se asustó y se escondió más en el arbusto; ¿lo habría notado? La bailarina le daba la espalda a la entrada del auditorio. Se giró y colocó las manos en su cadera. Frunció el ceño y todo gesto de tranquilidad se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por el mismo de todos los días. La bailarina sonrió con superioridad y levantó el rostro, entrecerró los ojos.

Humphrey estaba seguro que alguien había entrado al auditorio, ya que Duchess había dicho algo pero por desgracia no lograba escuchar nada. El de lentes no evitó abrir de más los ojos ante la sorpresa. La persona se había acercado a Duchess y no era nadie más que Sparrow. Quien no conociera al músico sí que estaba perdido en Ever After High. Ese engreído y mujeriego guitarrista se paró frente a Duchess e imitó su pose.

La mente de Humphrey se llenó de preguntas; ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cuánto llevaba? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que Duchess practicaba ahí? Tantas y ninguna con respuesta. Observó la escena que se suscitaba frente suyo. Ambos sonreían y se miraba a los ojos con miradas retadoras, Sparrow abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar. Humphrey notó al fin que tan baja se veía Duchess sin sus zapatos de tacón.

El músico dejó de ver a la chica y paso juntó a ella, caminó hasta el escenario y apoyándose en sus manos subió y se sentó, sus pies colgaban y los mecía. Duchess caminó hasta él y se cruzó de brazos, ahora era ella quien hablaba. Mientras ella hablaba, Sparrow tomó la toalla de Duchess y la dobló, la colocó a su lado para después poner una mano en su rodilla y con la otra se retiraba el sobrero y lo dejaba a su lado izquierdo. Él hablaba mientras Duchess escuchaba.

Era una conversación muda, que Humphrey deseaba escuchar. El gesto de Duchess se había suavizado, pero no era como antes, se notaba más divertido que sereno. La chica soltó una risa muda. Duchess llevó una de sus manos al estomago de Sparrow, dándole suaves golpes al chico. El músico reaccionó alejando la mano de Duchess y cubriéndose el estomago con uno de sus brazos, la chica se alejó riendo y Sparrow le dedicó una mirada molesta. Después de eso, la bailarina solo volvió a su rutina, con un espectador nuevo.

El rubio simplemente no sabía que pasaba, no comprendía porque Duchess continuaba bailando como si nada teniendo a Sparrow a sus espaldas y viéndola tan fijamente. Dejo de ver al varón y volvió su vista a Duchess, la cual seguía como si nada; como si Sparrow no estuviera detrás suyo observándola de pies a cabeza. La misma vocecilla de antes volvió a surgir, ahora proclamando que Sparrow era un intruso pervertido, ¿quién o qué le daba permiso de interrumpir la danza de Duchess?

Para desgracia de Humphrey, Sparrow no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento. Al rubio no le hizo nada de gracia tener al músico ahí por todas esas horas. Humphrey sentía, pensaba inconscientemente, que ese momento era suyo y de Duchess, solamente de ellos dos. Nadie tenía porque entrometerse en ese bello y tranquilo momento, menos alguien como Sparrow. Lamentablemente Humphrey fue incapaz de disfrutar de la danza de Duchess adecuadamente.

El sol había desaparecido, eran las ocho de la noche y dentro de dos horas más se daría el toque de queda. Duchess realizaba cortos ejercicios para enfriar el cuerpo, estaba frente a Sparrow y platicaban. ¿Cuánto tenían que decirse? En ningún otro lado los había visto tan conversadores. Duchess estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se acercó caminando al músico. Cuando estuvo cerca colocó sus manos en las rodillas de él y Sparrow tomó la toalla y la colocó en la cabeza de la fémina.

¿Y ese acercamiento? Estaban muy cerca, demasiado, Humphrey frunció el ceño al ver como Sparrow tomaba la coleta de Duchess y deslizaba la liga que lo sostenía, liberando el cabello de la chica. Con ambas manos comenzó a mover la toalla sobre la cabeza de la chica, además de continuar conversando. El rubio apretó los puños, sabía que Duchess y Sparrow eran _amigo_ , pero esa mirada que le dedicaba el músico a la chica demostraba otro sentimiento.

Tomando ambos extremos de la toalla, atrajo a Duchess hacía él. La bailarina se colocó en la punta de sus pies y el músico bajó el rostro. Humphrey sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo, sus músculos se relajaron y, aunque deseaba mirar a otro lado, no lograba despegar la vista de lo que pasaba frente suyo. No sabía si la presencia de la toalla empeoraba o mejoraba la situación.

Sparrow separó sus labios de los de Duchess y sonrió, soltó la toalla y la chica se alejó un poco para permitirle bajar. Tomó su sombrero y bajó. Se acercó a la chica y acarició los brazos de ella. Duchess sonrió y ambos caminaron hacía la salida del auditorio. El lugar quedo en silencio y en penumbras después de que la pareja se fuera.

Humphrey se había ido desde que vio como Sparrow le sonreía a Duchess, no había querido ver nada más. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, suerte tuvo al no caer o tropezar con nada. Una vez en su habitación, se encerró y se retiró los lentes, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se cubrió. En verdad, realmente, no quería ver eso de nueva cuenta.

¿Sparrow siempre había estado presente? ¿En todos esos ensayos? Siempre, al terminar, ¿le daba un beso a la bailarina? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué momento ellos dos…? Se regañó mentalmente, ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a la vocecilla en su cabeza antes de que pasara? Siempre supo que no tenía oportunidad con Duchess, ella buscaba un Príncipe y él no lo era… Pero Sparrow tampoco, Sparrow era quien más alejado del término _Príncipe_ se encontraba, entonces ¿por qué ella...?

Gruñó frustrado y se dejó caer de espalda a la cama, su vista le otorgó una visión borrosa del techo. Siempre pensó que él era el único que conocía a la Duchess tranquila y amante del ballet que veía en el auditorio todos los días, se creyó suertudo de ser el único al verla así. Pero estaba tan equivocado. Humphrey no odiaba a nadie, ni le desagradaba nadie, pero ese día, esa tarde, Sparrow se había ganado su odio.

* * *

Quiero escribir algo divertido, pero no puedo D: Y tampoco encuentro imágenes buenas para la portada xD


End file.
